counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Glock-18
Kobra 18 |price = $400 $200 |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 120 20 / 100 (1.1) |firemodes = Semi-automatic 3-round burst |rateoffire = 400 RPM (Semi auto) 1200 RPM (Burst fire) |weightloaded = 0.9 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1132 |muzzleenergy = 475 joules |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.27 seconds |counterpart = USP P2000 USP-S |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 30 |Recoilcontrol = 22 / 26 (84%) |Accuraterange = 20.05 m 7.40 m (Burst fire) |Armorpenetration = 47% |Penetrationpower = 100% |Rangemodifier = 0.75 0.85 |Hotkey = B-1-1 B-1-1 (T) |Entity = weapon_glock |Water = Yes |Game = |Magazine_cost = $20 }} The Glock-18, or 9×19mm Sidearm as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It makes an appearance as the spawn pistol for the Terrorists in every game. Overview The Glock 18 is a selective-fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian Counter-Terrorist unit EKO Cobra. This machine pistol has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol will fire fully automatic and, with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol will fire semi-automatically. Because of its design as a machine pistol, in real life, it is exclusively used by Counter-Terrorist operatives and is not available to the general public in most countries. In-game, the Glock-18 is the spawn pistol for the Terrorist team. A T player will receive a Glock at the start of a round if it is the first round in a half, they died in the last round, or if they ended the last round without a sidearm. If players wish, they may also purchase one from the buy menu. It is available to both teams' buy menu in earlier games and in Global Offensive before the update, but has since been restricted to the Terrorists' buy menu only. It is one of the cheapest firearms in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $200 in Global Offensive (the others being the P2000 and USP-S) and $400 in the previous games. While GoldSrc versions of the Glock-18 maintain a faithful resemblance to the real pistol, the version in Source more closely resembles the Glock 19, the compact version of the Glock 17. The depiction in Global Offensive, based on the Glock pistol from'' Left 4 Dead 2'', closely resembles a Glock 26, but the slide and frame have been extended to the length of the Glock 17. Unlike the real Glock-18, the in-game portrayal of the Glock-18 features a selector switch and a burst-fire mode in place of the automatic mode. It is one of two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst mode, the other being the FAMAS. The player spawns with the pistol in semi-automatic mode, and can switch to the burst mode with the alternate fire key, and can switch back to semi-automatic fire by using the alternate fire key again. In Global Offensive, switching the fire mode makes a distinctive "click" noise audible to all players. Burst-fire offers a much higher rate of fire, allowing for a higher burst damage, at the cost of longer delays in between bursts and less controllable recoil and inaccuracy. It is recommended to use semi-automatic mode for medium to long ranges and burst mode for short-range. Compared to other pistols, the Glock-18 has inferior firepower, poor armor penetration, and poor accuracy in GoldSrc games. It is common for the Glock to be discarded in favor of better pistols. Despite its massive flaws, its advantages are its magazine size (20 rounds, second largest for pistols only losing to Dual Berettas), low recoil, high rate of fire, and moderate accuracy in Source games. As a pistol, it is also lightweight and has a short reload time. These advantages come to light in pistol rounds, where players need to conserve money and many players go without armor, helmet, and more advanced weapons. The Glock's high rate of fire and burst mode makes it effective for rushing and thus is a good counterbalance for the CTs' accuracy oriented spawn pistols (USP/USP-S/P2000). The Glock appears to be effective at close range against unarmored opponents. Alongside with the FAMAS, bots will never use the burst-fire of the Glock, preferring the semi-automatic mode instead. Even if the player has set the Glock to fire in burst-mode, it can only fire semi-automatically when combined with the tactical shield. If equipped with the K&M Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them. This is because all three weapons use 9mm Parabellum ammunition, but ammo is shared only in GoldSrc Counter-Strike games. In Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, all types of ammo sharing had been removed. Properties Tactics *The ammo capacity of the Glock-18 allows it to overwhelm Counter-Terrorists who have limited ammo in pistol rounds and is effective for rushing. However, this tactic is not viable if enemies are equipped with armor. ** The weapon is more suitable for spamming in semi-auto due to the decreased spread in later games. ** In Global Offensive, because all weapons are able to achieve one-hit headshots against players without helmets, the Glock-18 is a good choice to spam headshots in pistol rounds. *Semi-automatic fire is the better option for general combat. It has a more controllable accuracy and recoil and has less delay between fire, allowing for a more constant and accurate stream of bullets at short to medium range. *Burst-fire is useful for finishing off injured enemies or when surprising enemies in close quarters combat. It is still recommended to aim towards the head. Two bursts are required if the target has purchased a helmet. **Burst-fire is not advisable when engaging multiple enemies. Burst mode has a longer delay between bursts, thus reducing the ability to fight back. *The Glock is a fairly dependable sidearm to use after the pistol round, especially when wielding automatic weapons with high recoil, such as the AK-47. If your primary weapon has too much recoil and/or needs to be reloaded, switch to this pistol to maintain accuracy (in close to mid-ranges only). **Due to being a free spawn pistol, it may be the best sidearm option for teams in economic difficulties. **Alternatively, the Glock can be used to finish heavily damaged enemies, especially if you need to reload your primary, due to the large magazine size and good rate of fire while on semi-auto. *Try to avoid head-on combat and take your enemy by surprise, this will give you some extra seconds to fire at your opponent. *Be aware that the Glock has low damage. It is not viable for late-game eco rounds. * Increased fidelity and reduced distortion for fire sounds of the Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle. * Unique distant, reload and draw sounds for Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle ; GAMEPLAY * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a }} Appearances In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, the 9×19mm Sidearm is used by Terrorists in every level in the game except for Counter Terrorist Training, Hankagai, and Miami Heat. Terrorists that use the pistol may be grenadiers, throwing HE Grenades and flashbangs. The 9×19mm Sidearm can be used in the following missions: *Secret War: In the hallway where the dead scientists are found, the pistol is laying on a table on the right side. Another 9×19mm Sidearm can be found lying next to a dead Arctic Avenger immediately after using the elevator, but picking it up will have no effect if the player already has the pistol. *Pipe Dream: The player starts the level with the weapon. No additional ammo is available for it throughout the level. The 9×19mm Sidearm can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Bugs * In the GoldSrc games, there is a glitch that when purchasing ammo with the default secondary weapon ammunition key, the pistol will fire in burst-mode for a few seconds, although it will not harm anyone. Trivia * The Glock-18 model does not have a magazine release button modeled. * Even if the Glock fires a burst of one or two shots due to the magazine being almost empty, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. * In Counter-Strike, the Glock has an extended barrel, only seen in its purchase icon and when a player combines it with the Tactical Shield. * In all Counter-Strike games prior to Global Offensive, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the Five-SeveN. * The Glock-18 model from Global Offensive is a modified model of the dual-wielded Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2, using newer textures, animations, and a slightly higher polycount.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive ** It also has a desert tan frame instead of its black texture from the previous Counter-Strike games and is modeled after a subcompact Glock variant, possibly the Glock-26 or the Glock-36, with a custom long barrel/slide. ** The small size of the magazine's model would likely hold 10 or 6 rounds in reality. * Although being a select-fire pistol, the Glock lacks its fire selector on the slide in all games. ** Interestingly enough, the world model and player model in CS does feature the selector. ** The burst-fire mode is not present in reality, as the pistol fires in semi or full-auto only. * Prior to CS, the Glock had two draw animations, two reload animations and an idle animation. These were removed in CS. ** In CS, the reload animation sometimes does not synchronize with the reload sounds; the magazine inserting and slide releasing sound are played a bit earlier than normal. This is because the unsynchronized sounds are originally designed for the deleted reload animation. * In Deleted Scenes, if a low-resolution Terrorist is equipped with a Glock-18, the model from Counter-Strike is used. * In the Global Offensive trailer, a GSG-9 operative is armed with a Glock-18, despite it being a Terrorist weapon; in early iterations of Global Offensive, Glocks were available to CT-side. Behind the scenes * Incomplete animations present in the original Counter-Strike files suggest the Glock could have had a silencer prior to release, similar to the USP. These animations may be leftover from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files but was unusable in the game. Selecting the attach/detach silencer animation sequence only plays the burst-fire animation. * The Glock-18 also went by the names of 'Kobra 18', 'Cobra 18' in the early alpha builds of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as evidenced by both the placeholder announcer voice and text string files.cstrike15 build 1.0.0.40 ** Its textures were also identical to that of the Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2. External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia. pl:Glock-18 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Weapons with burst-mode Category:Non-exclusive weapons